Kamen Rider Climax Heroes OOO
Kamen Rider Climax Heroes OOO (仮面ライダー クライマックスヒーローズ オーズ Kamen Raidā Kuraimakkusu Hīrōzu Ōzu) was announced by Famitsu on August 9, 2010, released on both the PlayStation Portable and Wii on December 2, 2010. These versions of the games introduce Kamen Rider OOO of Kamen Rider OOO as a playable character, as well as Kamen Rider Accel from Kamen Rider W, the remaining Riders from Kamen Rider Ryuki, several other Riders, and the most powerful forms of all of the previous Heisei Riders as playable characters rather than aspects of the base forms' finishing attack. Dark Decade is not available as a playable character in OOO. The PSP version has a custom soundtrack feature. Game Modes Ragnarok Mode In this mode, you will use as W or OOO and complete all 3 Different chapters. Arcade Mode In this mode you can choose your favorite Rider and fight against 7 characters VS Cpu In this mode you can choose your favorite Rider and fight against Cpu VS 2p In this mode you can choose your favorite Rider and fight against your friend Practice Mode In this mode you can practice each characters combos Tutorial Mode In this mode you will use OOO and learn the basic moves Gallery Mode In this mode you can see your unlockables that you've obtained Option You can change settings in the game New Characters In addition to all of the playable characters from the original Kamen Rider Climax Heroes and Kamen Rider Climax Heroes W, these characters can be used in Climax Heroes OOO. *Kamen Rider OOO Tatoba Combo/Combo variations **Gatakiriba Combo/Combo variations **Latorartar Combo/Combo variations **Sagohzo Combo/Combo variations *Kamen Rider Knight **Knight Survive *Kamen Rider Scissors[Note 2] *Kamen Rider Zolda *Kamen Rider Gai[Note 2] *Kamen Rider Raia *Kamen Rider Ouja[Note 2][Note 3] *Kamen Rider Tiger *Kamen Rider Imperer *Kamen Rider Femme[Note 2] *Kamen Rider Verde *Kamen Rider Odin *Kamen Rider Garren *Kamen Rider Accel **Accel Trial *Kamen Rider Double CycloneAccelXtreme[Note 4] Climax Heroes OOO also introduces the most powerful forms of all of the previous Heisei Riders as playable characters rather than aspects of the base forms' finishing attack. *Kamen Rider Kuuga Ultimate Form *Kamen Rider Agito Shining Form *Kamen Rider Ryuki Survive *Kamen Rider Faiz Blaster Form *Kamen Rider Blade Jack Form *Kamen Rider Blade King Form *Kamen Rider Armed Hibiki *Kamen Rider Kabuto Hyper Form *Kamen Rider Den-O Super Climax Form *Kamen Rider Zeronos Zero Form *Kamen Rider Kiva Emperor Form *Kamen Rider Decade Complete Form *Kamen Rider Double FangJoker *Kamen Rider Double CycloneJokerXtreme These villainous characters, along with those introduced in Climax Heroes W, appear as NPC characters the player must fight through Ragnarok Mode. They cannot be unlocked for play. *Masquerade Dopant *Raydragoon *Riotrooper (Diend in Ragnarok Mode only) Ragnarok Mode is based on "Mirror World" from the Wii version of Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight, but this game has extra stages and monsters. Stages *Smart Brain Headquarters (Day) *Parking Lot *Cave (Day) *Church *Industrial Compex *Bridge (Dawn) *Beach (Day) *Smart Brain Headquarters (Night) *Fuuto City *Dimension Gate (Ragnarok Mode) *Forest (Ragnarok Mode) *Industrial Complex 2 (Ragnarok Mode) Category:Video games Category:Kamen Rider